The present invention relates to a tripod stand which is tiltable.
A conventional tripod stand for supporting an object such as a musical instrument, includes a main post, an upper holding member that axially positions and pivotally attaches the upper end of each leg of the tripod to the main post, and a lower holding member that axially attaches articular arms that are respectively connected with the intermediate part of each leg to the main post. The lower holding member is generally at the bottom of the main post of the tripod stand but may be movable along the post The upper holding member is above the lower holding member, and the upper holding member may be movable along the main post. Usually, one or the other of the upper and lower holding members is movable along the main post Through the articular arms, the movement of the movable holding member along the main post in one direction causes the opening apart or unfolding of the tripod legs, while the movement thereof in the opposite direction causes the closing together or folding of the tripod legs, and such movement also simultaneously adjusts the tilt angle or separation of all of the legs.
However where a supported object, such as a specific musical instrument, like a drum or cymbal, or a microphone should preferably be maintained nearer to the user or a particular tilt orientation is needed in connection with the setup of a plurality of percussion instruments, the absence of a tiltable function of a conventional tripod stand requires that a boom be connected with the upper portion of the stand to support the instrument, or the like. In order to connect the boom with the upper part of the main post of the stand, a special connector is also required. The center of gravity of the stand shifts when a boom is connected with the upper portion of the main post, making the stand unstable and the stand tends to fall.